Never Gone
by Westlife IS My Life
Summary: Finally, Danny spoke up. "She's not...gone, Don." Songfic/One-shot! Based off of the song Never Gone by Backstreet Boys. FA, Danny/Flack friendship


**Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI: NY. Nor do I own the music. It rightfully belongs to Backstreet Boys**

A/N: Yet another songfic. Though I've never done one on FA, so this outta be interesting. :D There is also Danny/Flack friendship.

* * *

><p><span>Never Gone<span>

_Flack's POV_

I still remember that day like it happened only moments ago.

Even after, I was an emotional wreck. 

**The things we did, the things we said**  
><strong>Keep comin' back to me and make me smile again<strong>  
><strong>You showed me how to face the truth<strong>  
><strong>Everything that's good in me I owe to you<strong>

Thinking of everything we did together. I don't regret a thing, not _one_. It makes me smile whenever I think about the time we had together. A smile so big, I have no clue how it can fit on my face.

**Though the distance that's between us**  
><strong>Now may seem to be too far<strong>  
><strong>It will never separate us<strong>  
><strong>Deep inside, I know you are<strong>

The first time I kissed her. Jess was everything to me, and her dying the way she did...

I know there wasn't anything I could do. I tried my best.

**Never gone, never far**  
><strong>In my heart is where you are<strong>  
><strong>Always close, everyday<strong>  
><strong>Every step along the way<strong>  
><strong>Even though for now we've got to say goodbye<strong>  
><strong>I know you would be forever in my life (yeah!)<strong>  
><strong>Never gone<strong>

I hate to think about it, but people have always said 'things happen for a reason'. But there's _no_ reason she should've died.

Getting frustrated, I slammed my fist into the bench I'd been sitting on.

I'd been outside in the park. It's a pretty nice place to think, even though it's winter and cold. It's nice.

**No, no, no, no**

**I walk along these empty streets**  
><strong>There is not a second you're not here with me<strong>  
><strong>The love you gave, the grace you've shown<strong>  
><strong>Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone<strong>

Tears started to form in my eyes.

"I thought this was done," I mumbled as I wiped them away.

**(Somehow) somehow you found a way**  
><strong>To see the best I have in me<strong>  
><strong>As long as time goes on<strong>  
><strong>I swear to you that you will be<strong>

Staring out into the snowy scenerythat almost seemed fake, I heard footsteps.

"Thought I'd fine you out here," the voice said before I had a chance to look. I didn't turn though, I already knew who it was.

"Oh yeah?" I answered, finally turning my head towards Danny.

Danny smirked, dusting the snow off the bench and sat next to me.

"Shouldn't you be at home with Lindsay and Lucy?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah," Danny started. "Lindsay let me out of the house. She told me to go talk to you." Danny's smirk left his face.

**Never gone, never far**  
><strong>In my heart is where you are<strong>  
><strong>Always close (always close), everyday (everyday yeah)<strong>  
><strong>Every step along the way<strong>  
><strong>Even though for now we've got to say goodbye<strong>  
><strong>I know you would be forever in my life (in my life, yeah)<strong>

"Why are you out here anyway? It's freakin' freezing!" Danny rubbed his hands together.

**Never gone (gone from me)**  
><strong>If there's one thing I believe (I believe)<br>I will see you somewhere down the road again**  
><strong>(I will see you somewhere, somewhere, somewhere, somewhere)<strong>

Shrugging, I answered him, "I don't know. I'm just thinking I guess."

He stopped rubbing his hands and shoved them in the pockets of his coat.

"Oh," Danny answered. "What about?"

I looking away from him, fearing I'd start up again, I put my head in my hands and sighed. "Jess."

**(Never gone) Never gone, never far**  
><strong>In my heart is where you are<strong>  
><strong>Always close (always close, always close), everyday (everyday, everyday)<strong>  
><strong>Every step along the way<strong>  
><strong>Even though for now we've got to say goodbye (yeah, yeah)<strong>  
><strong>I know you would be forever in my life<strong>

He stayed silent. 

**Never gone, never far**  
><strong>In my heart is where you are (in my heart is where you are)<strong>  
><strong>Always close (always close), everyday (everyday)<strong>  
><strong>Every step along the way<strong>

We didn't say a word for what seemed like hours. Finally, Danny spoke up.

"She's not...gone, Don."

I lifted my head out of my hands, "What?"

He stood up, "Think about it," Danny said. "In spirit, Angell will always be with you. Look, I should probably get going. Talk to you later?" He started walking backwards, but slowly.

"Yeah, later," I said still thinking about what he'd said. Danny gave a small wave, turning around to walk the right way.

**Never gone, never far**  
><strong>In my heart is where you are<strong>

Once he was totally out of sight, I thought about it more. He does have a point, ever since I met her, she's always been in my heart. Even after she died, she was still there. I will see her again, maybe not anytime soon, but I will. I know that for a fact.

After a few more hours of thinking, I finally stood up. But before I walked back home, I looked around me, wishing Jess could be here with me.

_In spirit, Angell will always be with you._

Danny's words echoed in my head.

"I love you Jess," I murmured.

* * *

><p>AN: :) I like it, how about you? I loved the Danny/Flack friendship there! Please review?


End file.
